


Feasting on a friend

by WillDixon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillDixon/pseuds/WillDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has done it. He finally got Will Graham to himself. Saw this suggestion on Dark Dreams of Hannigram on tumblr. This is just a brief drabble about it and it could be a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone such acts of violence. This is all just a work of fiction, please treat it as such.

Dr. Lecter had an IV running on Will, with fentanyl slowly going in to his veins. Graham was in a twilight sleep, but fully aware of what was about to happen. Hannibal had his was with Will and did not want him to suffer what he was about to do to him. Hannibal continued to warm the red water as Will’s blood had already painted it. The younger man sleepily clutched the doctors hand as he fed him a small sliver of meat. As always the Hannibal presented it beautifully and the taste was just wonderful. This would be Will’s last memory in his life, eating his own flesh with the good doctor. The only piece of meat on him that brought the same ecstasy they had both shared that night. With Will’s blurry vision he couldn’t even tell it was his penis they were dinning on. Hannibal kissed him on the forehead and sat back to watch him slowly die. It was the end for Will, but the beginning for Hannibal Lecter’s feast on his best friend.


	2. Feasting On A Friend (Before)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will took a leap of faith with Dr. Lecter and we are reliving the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part was really a epilogue to this... again I thank Dark Dreams Of Hannigram and the anon that suggested this. I hope you are reading. It will get darker as it progresses. This is an AU after season 1.

He was seen as a murderer and Jack Crawford wanted to pull him away from Hannibal Lecter. It was terrifying to even think that he would not be able to see Hannibal anymore and the fact he was so dependent on Hannibal, terrified him even more. It was then that Will Graham decided that he would submit to the good doctor’s therapy. Dr. Lecter was happy to oblige his request. He believed it would be therapeutic to Will Graham and finally get away with the deeds he was convinced of doing, murdering Abigail Hobbs along with the others. He was not aware at just how far Hannibal wanted to preserve his friendship with him. 

He already signed the consent form and the older man was preparing everything for him at his home. Will was promised so much from tonights sessions and a night he would never forget. In a way Graham was in love with his friend, but wanted to keep the relationship low key. Everyone else knew about it, but he was convinced some of them were not aware. Beverly would tease him on how Dr. Lecter was the only person he could look in the eye. 

Will took a breath and looked at the clock. It was only a matter of time before it all began. The sensation was a different feeling, that adrenaline rush. Unlike the other times he was at the crime scenes falling in to his trance of reliving in the murderers footsteps. This time it felt like he was back in high school and in the locker room with a male friend of his where he had his first sexual encounter. He was giddy and nervous, to the point where he could not even think clearly. What did Hannibal Lecter have planned for him?


End file.
